


Isolated

by OTCP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTCP/pseuds/OTCP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a hit director's plane crashes and he winds up on an island no one has ever heard of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolated

Well, that was that...

The plan had crashed and Dave had barely managed to survive.

The catch?

His parachute was stuck in a tree, he was stuck in the parachute, his suit was ruined, and he was supposed to be in Tokyo in half an hour.

He knew his sword was likely in the plane, which was about a mile off from his current position. That meant he was stuck in the tree. He could call for help, but the odds of anyone actually being on the island were slim. Yes, he had seen the remains of a house during his decent. But those were remains. What were the odds of anyone actually living in them?

"Oh, slop! Get off! Get off! Get off!"

Dave watched as a boy ran past him, being chased by white creatures. Probably some of the batterwitch's lusii.

"Hey! Kid!" he called. "Leave those harmless things alone and cut me down!"

The boy froze. He looked up at the blonde man dangling above him. "Who are you?"

"Dave Strider. Now cut me down!"

He watched the green eyes grow wide. " _The_ Dave Strider? Who directed all the SBAHJ movies? I love your work!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll give you an autograph if you just cut me down."

The boy nodded and climbed up a tree. With skill that only came with years of training in the wilderness, he was at Dave's parachut, cutting him free. Soon, Dave was falling towards the ground. The green-eyed boy was going to call out an apology, but Dave was up in the tree across from him in a moment.

"Did you see a plane go down nearby?" he asked. "My shit's in it."

The boy nodded. "I can show you if you want."

Dave shook his head. "You'll just slow me down. Give me the directions and I'll work my way over."

"Are you su-"

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with lusii before and I can fight them off even when unarmed."

The boy nodded. "I'm Jake. I'm sure we can call for help from my place." He pointed off through a path of trees. "It's that way. The big orb. Um...I'll be there if you need me. Then we can get you on a plane back."

"Thanks, kid."

Before Jake could even blink, Dave was gone. He had to get his fucking sword. Then he could figure out what to do from there.


End file.
